the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood Junior
Robin Hood Junior is the youngest daughter of Robin Hood and Maiden Marian. She is named after her father, which is pretty unusual since she is a girl after all. Sparrow Hood is her older brother. She is a Royal. She is also known as the Princess of Thieves. Physical Appearance Robin has flowing dark brown hair with matching brown eyes. She has a fit built. She is tall, and somewhat looks like Cerise Hood that's why they are called the 'Hood Twins', it also because they have the same last name. Outfit She wear a female style Robin Hood outfit that has the color scheme of green, brown, dark green, and a bit of scarlett. Also she has a green stem leaf on her hair as a tie instead of a hat. Personality She is a bit rude at first, that's because she has trust issues. She will be arrogant to all the new people she meets, goes the same for her friends. Even though she may seem arrogant, rude, and bad, she really is a nice girl if you come to know her. She is very helpful. Don't even ask her, she will still help, but hope you don't mind her having her share later on and her attitude along the way. She is also very funny when the darker times now lightens up a bit. She is also a hot-head.She is also very playful. Even at this darker times, she finds a way to find life. Sometimes, even though she's already a female teenager, she plays with the boys. Wrestling, HideNGoSeek, and simply... Imagination! Also she hates flirting.. History She is the daughter of Robin Hood and a mystery girl, but she grew up with Marian, meaning she is her adoptive mother. She is known to be the princess of the Thieves. Robin Hood abandoned her with her mother, and when she later grew up found him. They got into a fight, but later on made up, but they aren't that close like any other Dad-daughter relationship. She steals from her own kingdom to provide for the poor. She's a rebel and a royal since she doesn't quite love her destiny, but doesn't quite hate it. She is meant to be the next maiden, but that's why she rebeled against her adoptive mother and wanted to be Robin Hood instead, it was in her name after all. She also has a fox-hound pup named Princess. Clubs 'Brave Archery' *Robin partcipates in this club almost every day. She is one of the school's top archers, and that is why she and Blair DunBroch are often paired up with each other for competitions. 'Talesketball' *Robin also participates in this club, but only in weekends. She is taletastic ''in this sport. Relationships Robin Hood Robin Hood is Robin's father. Though she is named after him, she hates him for abandoning her on her mother. She is more fond of him than her mother, but still hates him. Maiden Marian Maiden Marian is Robin's mother, and is not particulary fond of her. She makes Robin a proper lady and never seemed to accept her for who she is, that is what pisses Robin off the most. Sparrow Hood Sparrow is the only family she likes. They bond in everything, except Sparrow is not fond of archery and Robin is not fond of playing guitar. 'Blair Dunbroch' Blair Dunbroch is the closest friend she has since they both band over sports. Dexter Charming She had a sort-of short romance with Dexter, but it didn't work out so they stayed friends. 'Alexia Bell' Alexia and Robin are complete opposites, that is why they make perfect roomates! Robin is over-protective of her roomie, Alexia. This showed when Alexia introduced Robin to Ethan, and she glared at him throught out the whole time period. '''Once-Ler Thneed Jr.' Oncie and Robin torment talws for no exact reason, and through this they bond like sisters. Category:Princess Category:Freshman Category:Disney Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Robin Hood Category:Royal